Let it Rain
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: "Rain is grace; rain is sky condescending the earth; without rain, there would be no life" John Updike. Jane and Lisbon drabbles revolved around songs about rain. For the Paint it Red November Challenge. *COMPLETED*.
1. i a little fall of rain

**Let it Rain**

**A Jane/Lisbon story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon drabbles based on different songs with rain in the lyrics, or title. For the November challenge on Paint it Red. **

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Jane/Lisbon would probably be a couple already, which would probably mean I ultimately ended the show.  
>.<strong>

**i. A Little Fall of Rain – Les Misérables**

_A little fall of rain_

_Can hardly hurt me now_

_You're here, that's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe_

_And you will keep me close_

_And rain, will make the flowers grow_

**A Little Fall of Rain, Les Misérables_**

"Stop worrying Jane," Lisbon chided, watching him pace around her hospital room, and trying not to wince in pain. "I've had worst injuries than this."

He finally sat down next to her and took her hand, trailing his fingers across her knuckles. "It's my fault, I was in the way."

"Patrick Jane admitting that something was his fault, this must be more serious than I thought," Lisbon joked lamely.

"Oh Lisbon _hush_," he said, offering her a weak smile.

Lisbon took a deep breath and looked out of her hospital window at the gathering storm clouds. "Would you do something for me. . .?"

"Anything," Jane promised. "Just ask and I'll do it."

She turned to smile at him, her tear-filled eyes betraying her. "No matter what the doctors and nurses say, don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied as he closed his fingers around her's.

She looked peaceful as she closed her eyes and sighed in relief. "Good."

**End**


	2. ii rainy days and mondays

**Let it Rain**

**A Jane/Lisbon story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon drabbles based on different songs with rain in the lyrics, or title. For the November challenge on Paint it Red. **

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Jane/Lisbon would probably be a couple already, which would probably mean I ultimately ended the show.  
>.<strong>

**ii. Rainy Days and Mondays – the Carpenters  
><strong> 

_Funny but it seems I always wind up here with you_

_Nice to know somebody loves me_

_Funny but it seems the only thing to do_

_Run and find the one who loves me_

**Rainy Days and Mondays, the Carpenters_**

"Good morning Lisbon!" Jane said, breezing into her office with a cheerful smile on a rainy Monday morning.

Lisbon eyed him wearily. "What do you want now Jane?"

"I brought coffee," Jane answered. "I figured you didn't have any this morning."

She was startled. "How'd you know that I ran out of coffee?"

"Murphy's Law," Jane replied with a shrug.

Lisbon suppressed rolling her eyes. "I have no idea what you mean."

Jane ticked the reasons off. "Well, let's see, one today's Monday. And I know you hate Mondays because you got to spend the weekend without me—"

"That's not really true," Lisbon inserted.

"Two, Mashburn got engaged over the weekend and it was plastered all over every single tabloid and celebrity blog site this morning—"

"I didn't really like Mashburn to begin with, why should I care if he got engaged to another woman?" She interjected again.

"And to make matters worse, it's storming today, and I know you. . . you only like rainy days when you're able to curl up on your couch and lose yourself in one of those Jane Austen movies you're so fond of," Jane finished, ignoring both of her interruptions.

She took a long sip of coffee, and she released a sigh as the caffeine worked its way through her veins; it was exactly the pick me up that she needed. She offered him a wan smile. "Thanks for the coffee Jane."

"No problem."

There was a beat and then Jane's face lit up in a smile. "We could fake a sick day and go watch the six-hour _Pride & Prejudice_."

"No, that's okay. . . but thanks for the offer," she answered.

"Okay, but if you happen to change your mind, you know where to find me."

Lisbon nodded, knowing that she wasn't going to change her mind. But she was thankful that she had somebody who cared enough about her to bring coffee and suggest they play hooky. It was nice to know she had somebody who loved her.

**End**


	3. iii be mine

**Let it Rain**

**A Jane/Lisbon story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon drabbles based on different songs with rain in the lyrics, or title. For the November challenge on Paint it Red. **

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Jane/Lisbon would probably be a couple already, which would probably mean I ultimately ended the show.  
><strong>

**Shout-Outs: ****to everybody who's read so far, tromana, TeresaLisbonCBI, Kuhlama, and NeverMessWithTeddyBears. . ****. thanks for the reviews. This one is for you guys, even if it is a bit angsty.**

**iii. Mine – Ellie Goulding and Erik Hassle **

_It's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain_

_As if a good thing could ever make up for all the pain_

_There'll be no last chance to promise to never mess it up again_

_Just the sweet pain of watching your back_

_As I'm watching you walk away_

"Well, this is goodbye. . ." Lisbon trailed off and looked at Jane as they stood outside of the courtroom after the final Red John trial. Umbrella-less and growing wetter by the minute, they ignored the torrential downpour.

"Yeah," Jane agreed.

"We always knew this day would come."

"Yeah," he repeated. "It's been a good ten years."

Lisbon fought back tears, after ten years together he was acting indifferent, only offering her _yeah _and nothing else. She was stronger than tears though. She wouldn't cry over him, she hadn't earned that right. You were only allowed to cry over things. . . over the people who belonged to you.

He reached out and with cold fingers; he pushed her wet curls away from her face. For once in his life, he couldn't think of anything to say. He was losing the one thing in his life that made sense, and yet he couldn't lose her because she had never really belonged to him to begin with.

Finally, he pulled away and turned to go. He waited a beat, hoping that she would make the first move, hoping that she would call out to him. . . ask him to stay at the CBI, ask him to stay with her.

When she didn't, he tried to form the words to do it himself, but he couldn't he was still Patrick Jane. Arrogant and stubborn, too proud to ask the woman he had come to love and appreciate if he could stay with her.

He glanced over his shoulder and watched her turn her back on him, climb into his car, and drive away.

It was too late; she was gone and she would never be his.

**End**


	4. iv bring on the rain

**Let it Rain**

**A Jane/Lisbon story**

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

**Jane and Lisbon drabbles based on different songs with rain in the lyrics, or title. For the November challenge on Paint it Red. **

**Disclaimer: ****if I owned any of it, I wouldn't be writing fan fiction and Jane/Lisbon would probably be a couple already, which would probably mean I ultimately ended the show.**

**Shout-Outs: ****tromana, and SteeleSimz for reviewing my last update.**

**.**

**iv. Bring on the Rain**

'_Cause tomorrow's another day_

_And I am not afraid_

_So bring on the rain_

_Tomorrow's another day_

_And I'm thirsty anyway, so bring on the rain_

**Bring on the Rain, Jo De Messina_**

It had been two hours since Red John had been executed, and now it was raining softly. It was like it had been sent to wash away all the damage the serial killer had wrecked on the state of California.

He stepped outside of the CBI and lifted his head to the sky. He closed his eyes, and letting the warm rain fall on his face. The rain was cleansing, it rinsed away the nine years of grief and anger from his soul. He hadn't gotten his revenge, but Patrick Jane almost felt like a new man standing in the summer rain.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie, and he lowered his head to see Teresa Lisbon beside him, her Emerald green eyes standing out in the different shades of gray of the afternoon. There was long pause, and then she slipped a tiny arm around his waist, smiling up at him. Jane waited a beat before he returned her smile, and draped his own arm around her shoulder.

"You're soaked," Jane finally said after a solid twenty minutes had gone by.

"You're not much better," Lisbon replied.

He let her go and wiped flecks of mascara away from her cheeks. "Well, your mascara is running."

Lisbon was about to retort, when she sneezed. "I think it's time to go inside and get dried off. Are you coming? I'm pretty sure there's a cup of tea with your name on it."

"Sure," Jane answered.

She took his hand and as she led him back into the CBI, while it continued to rain outside.

**TBC. . .**

**A/N:**

**Not so sure about this one. It isn't my favorite by any means, but I guess we can look at it as a filler drabble. If you liked it (or didn't) feel free to tell me. **

**Holly, November 21, 2011_**


End file.
